fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Holly " Black Cat II " Robinson
Holly Robinson. Holly Robinson is a skilled thief, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who is using alias " Black Cat II ", after Selina decided to settle down with Bruce Wayne for some time. She was born in December, 25th, 1995. When she grew up and escaped her abusive parents at the age 13, she met Selina Kyle, who was 17 at the time and she was already a rookie theif. Selina happily adopted little girl and teached her all of her skills. Growing up, she often heard about the Shepards and the Waynes. Nine years later, she met the Gunslinger, who he showed his face, and after brief conversation, she agreeded to help him. According to police database, she is 1.72 cm. Early life. Holly was born in a not so rich family. Her father was a judge and her mother was a nurse. Mr. Robinson would often come back home drunk and would attempt to kill or rape his daughter. This led Holly to be afraid of men. Ms. Robinson was protecting her kid at first, but gave up on her soon after. When she was 13, she escaped her home and stayed on the streets for a month, hiding and leaving at the abandoned houses, up until she met Selina Kyle. Selina took scared and angry little girl under her care. Holly, after some ttime, came to view Selina as a saviour and as a big sister. Selina loved Holly as a kid sister and decided to protect her, even if it kills her. She taught Holly martial arts, hot - wiring, lockpicking, theiving, stealth and acrobatics. Soon after, she was taking Holly on her jobs with her to give her partner some time to practice and to show her how professional does things. Three years later, they parted ways. Meeting and getting to know the Gunslinger. Holly, now at the age of 22, in the moment of sadness, arrived to one of the rooftops, where Selina was showing her how to fight. The memories were too painful, and she started to cry and call Selina`s name. "'' What? Nah, that`s bullshit! Bullshit! You know it, Davey, and I know it!'' " - a voice suddenly came from around the corner. Holly wanted to hide, but decided to meet her fate on this very rooftop. Much to her surprise, it was no cop or, worse still, her father. It was young man, dressed in the military - grade sneaking suit, with his mask on his face and he was holding an assault rifle in his left hand, while arguing with someone named Davey on the phone, which was in his right hand. Holly instantly recognised him as the Gunslinger - new mercenary in the City, who kicked Bat - family`s ass. The merc spotted her, hung up, and tried to comfort a young theif. She did not resist, sensing some kind of safety from him, and was the first to introduce herself. Then she answered, why she was crying. Mercenary told that he misses his siblings and removed his mask. Emerald - green eyes looked at her with curiousity, when she looked away from him. It was Adrian Shepard Junior, and he, as Holly thought, was very cute. Adrian decided to take care of Holly and gave her his number, saying "'' Call if you need me.'' " and winked at her. Holly smiled, and Adrian went home. After several days, she called him to simply talk with him. They met on the roof of his first safehouse. Holly was still in her sneaking suit, but Adrian was wearing a T - shirt with "'' I`m with stupid " written on it, and grey cargo shorts. They chatted for several hours, and Shepard promised to teach her boxing and shooting, because she will need it. When Adrian finished his job with the Joker, he found Holly, who he had ordered to hide earlier, and proceeded to teach how to shoot and fight. He smiled, when she beat him at hand - to - hand, and he wasn`t going easy on her. She also proved herself to be a decent shot. When he was explaining how to aim the scope of his DMR, he lightly grabbed her by the wrists, placed his head on her sholuded, and his studednt started to blush. At this moment, she understood that she fell in love with him - the first man she wasn`t afraid of. Near the end of the game, after Luthor was detained and Kurtz, along with Scarecrow, was killed, Holly called Adrian and invited him to their rooftop, where she confessed her feelings to him. If Adrian says that he loves her back, she starts crying. Gunslinger tries to comfort her, but she says that she`s happy. They kiss, and Holly takes his hand, smiles widely, and screams: " He`s mine! Can you hear it, Gotham? Adrian Shepard is my boyfriend! ". League of Shadows and new mission ( Start of Act 2 if she was romanced in Act 1 ). One cold November morinig, Holly woke up and found out that her boyfriend isn`t sleeping with her - that was the main reason of her feeling cold on her body. She put his " Santa Cruz " T - shirt on, and called to her boyfriend. He wasn`t even on the kitchen. Little did she know, but Adrian was captured by the League of Shadows forces and brought him to their boss, Ra`s - al Ghul. He wanted the Gunslinger to become one of them. But Adrian, mercenary at heart, rejected him and then Ra`s threatened to kill his girl. Even Jason called her beloved`s phone. Holly answered, saying that Adrian isn`t home right now. Jason told her that the both of them are invited to his birthday party and asked her to tell this to Shepard, Several hours later, Adrian came home - bruised, tired and worried. Holly immediatly hugged him, crying and muttering something. Refusing to let her boyfriend go, despite his protests that he needs to rest, she still clung onto him, but eventually let go of him, allowing Adrian to get his jacket off. Holly followed him to their bedroom, where he took off his T - shirt, revealing lagre scars and bruises. One of them was near his heart, and many others were on his stomach and hands. Robinson kissed one of his scars and cupped his face to look him in the eyes. He nodded and said: " ''League of goddamn Shadows. Tried to make me become one of them and work for them. " Holly sat on his lap and hugged him again, kissing his neck. Right before Adrian could kiss her back, his phone rang. It was David, who decided to give Adrian his new mission. She wasn`t happy, when she heard that Adrian is needed on the No Man`s Land and refused to let him go, fearing that he might not come back and die. No Man`s Land The next day Adrian left, she decided to go around the city or call one of their mutual friends to find out more about No Man`s Land. Jason said that he doesn`t know about it, and told her to find Bruce, what Holly did. She arrived to the Wayne`s manor and began asking Bruce about NML. He told her that there was an earthquake. Later some of the citizens made that part of Gotham their playground, where they kill and rob people, but three days ago NML went quiet. Some of the reporters said that there were zombies or some kind of mutants. Holly became terrified and different thoughts started to flood her mind - from airstrikes on NLM, where her boyfriend is located, to Adrian getting torn apart by the infected. Leaving Wayne manor, she pulled out her keepsake - photo of her and Adrian, hugging each other and smiling happily. She remembered that time and smiled, remembering his touches and decided to come back home. At home she was watching TV, and stumbled upon news channel, which was showing live broadcast from No Man`s Land. It tells about ongoing military operation in the area, dedicated to containing all of the infected that were left behind after main operation, which was to find the source of the infection. " So, Adrian is coming back home. Right? ''" - thought Holly to herself, but there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door and let Richard in. He nodded and went in, looking around curiously, and then sat on the couch. He told her that the mercenary team, which was sent to the No Man`s Land, and a part of which Adrian is, went missing last night. Holly became scared again. The thought about her boyfriend`s death by the hands of one of the monsters, shown on screen - bulky grey humanoid figure, with lower jaw, broken in two, ribs, piercing through the skin on the stomach. Its yellowish eyes were open, looking on the sun. " ''That`s Volatile. Nasty fucker. " ''- they heard behind them. It was Adrian, already changed in civilian attire and with tired look in his eyes. Holly ran up to him and hugged. She touched the spot where the big scar is located, and saw in the corner of the eye Dick leave. The latter nodded at Adrian and at Holly, and Gunslinger gave him two - finger salute. Holly released Adrian, and then kissed him, clinging onto him, as usual. Stopping Lex Luthor. After having a nightmare, Holly woke up, and quickly calmed down, sensing familiar warmth of her lover`s body, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She decided to watch the news, and stumbled upon Lex Luthor`s announcment that he will move in his forces in Gotham. Robinson started to wake up her boyfriend, who answered her in his native Russian: " ''Идите нахуй, я спать хочу. " ( " Just fuck off, I wanna sleep. " ). Holly didn`t understood a word what he said, but decided to let him sleep because of the tone of his voice. She shut off the TV and laid back down, immideatly drifting off to sleep. In the morning, Adrian`s phone rang. Again, it was David. He recapped Luthor`s announcment and ordered Adrian to stop him, no matter the cost. When Adrian was halfway to finishing his mission, Holly decided to help him and ran to the LexCorp buliding under heavy fire. There she was confronted by Luthor, who assumed that she is corporate spy and took her hostage. Seconds later, the Gunslinger walked in, dressed in his combat attire and armed with DMR. Holly smiled, when he walked in, but felt the gaze he returned her. After brief conversation Luthor fell backwards with bullet hole in his left eye. Holly fell forward, face - planting on the floor and quickly getting up. Adrian quickly searched Lex`s body, took flash drive and went out from the building with Holly. The great evacuation of Gotham ( Season 3, if she is romanced in S1 and/or S2 ). In January, 2020, Adrian was still working as a mercenary and as freelance agent - this time, as a Syndicate agent. His job was to find out where their former agent went. Holly was looking for legal job for both of them and actually find one - as a journalist and martial arts teacher in Star City. She started to imagine their future life with two kids and cat, but was interrupted by loudly cursing Adrian. Holly immediatly rushed to the living room, where she found Adrian. He was arguing with someone on the phone, and she heard words like " Nuclear rods " and " City evacuation ". Doing the math, she quickly grabbed her lover`s waist and pressed her head to his back. This means only one option - she will be forced to leave, and he will stay behind, trying to find these nuclear rods. When Gunslinger finished his arguing and hung up the phone, he turned around and pulled his girlfriend into deep, sensual kiss. She wasn`t resisting, but then pulled him off and looked him in the eye, asking, what`s the matter. Adrian sighed and sat on the couch, pulling her close to him, and confirmed her suspiciouns. They decided that Adrian will stay home today and will spend their evening, which may turn out to be the last, at home. Holly was sad that the only person she loves and feels safe with, and, more importantly, loves her back, will leave her. She put her head on Adrian`s chest, letting tears fall. He gently kissed her to the forehead, and she drifted off to sleep soon after. " Hey, Holly - Molly! I`m really sorry that I have to leave, but I have to. It`s my job. You need to get ready - all citizens of Gotham will evacuate today, so you gotta go to the evacuation point not far from our home, I`ll meet you there. Just so you know - I love you very much. And if I die here, know that I`ll always be with you and will always love you. - ''Adrian. " ''- was written on the note, which Holly found on her nightstand, when she woke up. Adrian`s things weren`t here anymore, he sent them to the base. Her things were already packed by Adrian, and she picked them up. Opening the door, she gave one, presumably last, look, remembering them watching stupid comedies on the couch, dancing awkwardly, meeting sunrises, going out shopping, and kissing, telling each other silly things that only they would understand. She soon arrived to the nearest evac point, where people were boarding on the buses, and she saw her Adrian - dressed not in his armor, but in the hazmat suit with his gasmask on and assault rifle in hands. Lovers exchanged one last look, before Holly lifted Shepard`s gasmask a little bit, and kissed him, trying to fight back tears. When she boarded, she sensed his big, encouraging smile, when he waved at her, and, as soon she waved back at him, she broke down crying and quietly cursing her lover. The end. After the Gotham`s evacuation, Holly was living in Star City, desperatly trying to contact Adrian or any of his friends. Last thing she heard was Adrian showing up in Syndicate HQ to report back. She didn`t heard about David Anderson or any other officials or men in black. Three months after, somebody knocked on her door. She opened it, and saw her lover, dressed in formal attire with the G20 badge. He smiled at her, and walked inside. Holly stared at tall young man, who took off his blazer and put it on the couch, revealing his shoulder holster with the pistol in it. " ''Special agent Adrian Shepard, pleased to meet ya, miss Shepard. " '' - was the first thing that the agent said, and Holly kissed him, putting herself on his lap. For once, they were together for a long time. Soon after, they married and Adrian resinged from his position as an agent and became a council member. Holly became a journalist and a writer. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995